Ch.7: World (7)
Setz enter the room of his father , Navarus noticed Setz told him he arrive just in time and invited him to sit , Setz nervously say to his father that his telling something but he is interrupt by his father by shouting his name much to his surprise and Navarus then starts reprimand Setz by saying to him what is his duty for being a family member of Navarus Family many times and Setz told his father that the Navarus family is one of the four Pureblood Vampire Clans that rule Crepuscule because The Council and Arzew are located in Navarus region they dominate the political aspect and being a family member of Navarus Family have the responsibility and duty to act in a proper manner. Navarus told his son of what's his manner in the Nergal Region and then he continue reprimand him for not being a diligent as a member of Noble Family and future ruler of Crepuscule and then he told Setz take responsibility in his name while Setz thinks about his mistake. Navarus tells him about Carne Greyfell that she become head of her family last week and Setz thinks that the Greyfell Family is the biggest supporter of Navarus family, Navarus say's to him that carne is his fiancee much to Setz's shock and told him about his promise to his friend Mor Greyfell before he was born and then Navarus states that it was originally planed for him to meet at his coming of age ceremony but the accident that both parents of Carne are died and told him they were to take care of Carne until she become independent head of her family and Carne's health isn't stable because of shock she feels from both parents demise and Navarus told Setz to help Carne to recover as soon as possible and Setz thinks about doing that without his permission that's is his father nature, Setz think about the promise he made to his friend and he know how important a promise to a friend and think about his promise to Lark and how hard it is for him not to see Angela and Lark . While Setz is walking far away from his father room he thinks all about the words of his father, suddenly Quz appear calling out his name while going to his position, Quz told him he was looking to him because his not in his bed and question Setz where he was and Setz awkwardly answered him by saying he found him and Quz told him because he is his servant and Setz continues to walk and Quz cried because Setz is not paying attention to him, and afraid because he didn't exactly do his job. Setz thinks about Quz the only one who is always looking for him and told himself he is fortunate because of Quz and then he starts thinking about if he is to study hard and take care of Carne he can ask his father to send him to resort in Nergal region and thinks about the last words his father said to him about don't tell anyone if he see any abnormalities in Carne's body. Carne wakes up in her bed saying who's there think it's only the sound of wind but she's hoping it was Setz who's there, Carne remembers about when her parents were alive and how lonely she is when the sky is purple and she thinks about Setz saying to her to recover quickly so that they can play together and Setz hoping this to happen and had an offering of a flower for her and then she feels pain in her back while crying and then there's something appeared in her back, while Setz is thinking about Carne that she is pitiful and taking good care of her. Cut to Navarus thinking about the abnormalities happening to Carne that the wings of a vampire is going to appear when they are mature but different case in Carne and thinking about his friend that he is going to fulfill his promise and take good care of his daughter Carne while Navarus pours himself a drink. Chapters Previous Next Ch.6: World (6) Ch.8: World (8) Category:Chapters